Naruto: Kyōdaina bushi no kitsune!
by It'sUnderTheRock
Summary: An incident causes Naruto to leave Konoha. Years later, the Shinobi world finds itself at the brink of war. Tsunade enlists help in the form of rogue nins. The leader of the group reminds Konoha of a certain troublesome blonde. Are they the same person? Maybe. Maybe not.
1. The Fox Awakens

**Hi There! Thanks for clicking on this story. Really I mean it. With all the NaruHina fan art and post #700 stories that are present throughout the internet, I know how hard it can be to pick out a story such as mine. This is an idea I've had in my mind for a good while. I already have the premise thought out, as well us some _super radical _twists and turns.**

**...**

**What? Is it the _super radical_ ? I'm trying to appease to a demographic here guys. Anyway, this is my first story. So go easy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Three. That was the number of hits he would need to bring down the group of men in front of him. If he was lucky, they would be scared enough to just surrender.<p>

The image of a long red scarf and a black and purple ANBU mask of a fox. These two things instilled terror into people like nothing else. Well, maybe a well executed Genjutsu could be able to scare them more, but not by much. They had appropriately named him, "The Fox", because of his mask and resemblance to one like-named demon bijuu.

The Fox was correct however, his presence scared the hell out of people. Jankuro, Kishi and Durok were the three men the Fox was hunting down. They had managed to become B-ranked criminals through intimidation and strength alone. The look on their faces when he appeared was priceless. One stood still in time, like a child who had been caught stealing. The second one was cowering in a ball next to a tree. The third (who the Fox had now recognized as Jankuro) picked up a nine foot mace and settled into a stance that had his weapon pointed towards the heavens.

Much to the Fox's surprise, discomfort and obvious annoyance, Jankuro let out a loud war cry as he thrust the mace to the ground and charged towards the Fox. The first attack was easily dodged. The strength and movement required to lug the mace off the ground took a large portion out of the actual speed of the attack. The fox drew a kunai as he took up his own defensive stance. A second swing from the mace aimed for his head. The mace travelled horizontally as the Fox took to the sky. He hopped over Jankuro and landed gracefully behind him. In less than a second the Fox's kunai split his opponents head from his body until the only sound was Jankuro's head hitting the ground as the thump reverberated in the forest.

As Jankuro's lifeless body hit the ground, another thug lunged at the Fox, who once again avoided the attack to delay an untimely demise. This thug was holding a cast iron shield, an unusual weapon for a B-rank criminal, but now, the Fox had identified the leader. Kishi was the front man of this merry group of rascals. His skill was nothing to scoff at for any ordinary shinobi. Then again, since when was he normal?

The fox extended his index and middle finger towards Kishi, and waved them in a mocking fashion. "Take your best shot".

The Fox's words enraged Kishi. With impressive speed, Kishi raised his shield, hoping to take the head of the Fox.

"Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique"!

Rock formed around the Fox's fist as it's strength tore Kishi's shield in half and subsequently sent the criminal flying towards a tree, hitting it with a loud 'thwack'.

As the rock surrounding the Fox's fist dropped slowly to the ground, The fox started taking steps towards the last member of the trio, who was currently curled into the fetal position and incoherently mumbling to Kami to spare his life.

"Durok, last member of the Fearsome Ferals. Such a lame name. Anyway, I doubt the other members are getting up in our foreseeable future. I know I said I would finish this fight in three hits, but I cant be bothered to dish out the last one." The Fox spoke with authority as he turned to the scared man. "Would you be so kind to turn yourself in while I help your friends get to their destination safely?".

This was all it took as Durok ran for his life towards the nearest bounty station, a stream of liquid pouring out of his pants as he did so.

The Fox scoffed to himself. "What a pansy." He looked around in bewilderment. "Now, where was the nearest collection office?" The fox placed a hand on his chin. "Was it near Konoha...?"

* * *

><p>Near Konoha, a lone figure leaps through the trees at an incredible pace. On his back are two children. One with sun-kissed blonde hair. The other with raven black hair. Naruto and Sasuke had just tried to kill each other. Kakashi arrived in time to witness the aftermath. The Valley of the End had been ruined in the quake of their battle. Before any more harm could be wrought, Kakashi had collected both of them back for Konoha.<p>

Kakashi spoke sorrowfully. "Naruto. Sasuke. How did I let it come to this?"

Sasuke stirred about on Kakashi's back. He was awake.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why did I teach you the Chidori, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei. I don't understand."

"You got that right. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I made with that justu. I've told you this once before Sasuke. Chidori is not a move to use against someone from your own village."

Kakashi's words impacted the young genin. He didn't want to kill Naruto. Did he? He couldn't! Naruto was his...friend. His only friend. But... what Naruto said was true. He had other friends. People who cared for him. Maybe. He didn't know anymore. After his appalling behaviour to his friend, could anyone ever forgive him? He had to know! But he was so tired. Sasuke fell asleep on Kakashi's shoulder once more. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?" Kakashi leapt from a branch onto a cliff facing Konoha. Whatever lied ahead...well, Kakashi didn't know what lied ahead, or what he would do about it. But as long as he had his little orange book, life wouldn't be that bad. Right?

**There you have it. Chapter One. I'm thinking of turning this into a weekly thing. **

**...**

**"Laughs maniacally". If only all writers kept their update promises.**


	2. Welcome to the War

**Well, well, well. Look who it is. Yes you! Random person.**

**Anyway, thanks for stopping by. For those who followed and Favorited. High Five. Thumbs up. Birthday cake. Seriously. Thank You.**

**Now for the apology. Looking back, I can see all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes and whatnot. Holy crap I had to do a lot of editing. Besides the point, I'm being ever vigilant in the war against terrible punctuation and grammar.**

**Anyway. Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later<strong>

"What? Whaddya mean I can't turn them in?"

The Fox ran a hand through his hair. Kicking a wall while he did so.

"Sorry. Orders from Konoha."

"That's a load of crap Zangei! Since when do orders from Konoha stop you from doing your job? I've seen Kakuzu run through here a couple of times before you know! Look, if you're going to be loyal to them now, can it at least wait until I have my money?"

"Sorry. In the time of war one must preserve in order to survive. I took one, but I'm not taking the other two."

Zangei knocked on the wall next to the urinal. A flap in the wall opened up as Zangei stepped through.

"I'll send the money later."

With that the flap closed, but the Fox felt his anger rise.

"Oh Yeah! Be like that then! It doesn't matter if you send the money or not! I'll find someone who is paying triple for what you pay and... eh, he cant hear me anymore."

The Fox sighed in defeat. "I just cannot catch a break." He walked out of the bathroom and kicked the dirt. "God damn it to hell!"

"Er... excuse me sir?"

"Eh?"

The Fox looked to his right. An ANBU operative with purple hair and a cat mask stood there, nervous about the man in front of her. What was he so angry about?

"Konoha huh?" The Fox spoke, his words holding no love for the Hidden Village. "You bastards are always trying to get in my way."

The Cat took a scroll out of the holster on her thigh. "The Godaime Hokage and the Council of the Village Hidden in the Leaves have summoned for Yourself and these other persons. Junna Toren, Makoto Itsuku and the man by the alias of 'Shiru'."

The Fox rubbed his eyes. "I uh... don't really have a choice here do I?"

The Cat stepped closer to the Fox. Both of their masks obstructing their face. Except for their eyes. The Cats eyes were staring intently at the man in front of her. The Fox turned to his left, desperately looking for an escape to her gaze.

"Can you stop staring at me?"

The Cat cocked her head to the side.

"If I go to that damn village can you promise to stop doing that?"

The Cat inched her head closer and closer to the Fox before she spoke.

"You have quite the high bounty on your head Mr Fox." Her head dropped back to normal. She took a big step back, making a point of it as she did so. "If we wanted you dead, we could've done so already."

"Thanks for not murdering me."

"We kill. It's our job as shinobi."

"Yeah well, there's a difference between killing and murdering."

"Is there?"

The Fox looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Tell the Hokage I'll be there."

The Cat bowed.

"I'll tell her right away."

"One more thing."

The Cat looked up to the missing nin.

"Shiru's dead."

* * *

><p>"You called who?"<p>

A man with an iron voice called from the civilian side of the council. The Third implemented two sides to the Konoha Council. Shinobi and Civilian. This was meant as a way to involve a more rounded form of voting within the village. Unfortunately, the only thing this caused was a thousand more headaches for Tsunade. While the idea was for ordinary citizens to represent themselves in the council, the system turned into a place for rich merchants to gain money.

Terumi was one of these rich merchants, who was currently delivering a deafening shout to Tsunade across the room, despite the fact that Terumi was the closest civilian sitting to Tsunade. She was starting to the think that this was the normal pitch of his voice.

"Four missing nins currently roaming throughout the Land of Fire." Tsunade gave an irksome look at Terumi. "Unless you need me to repeat it a third time."

Terumi sat back down in a huff. He gave the advisors Homura and Koharu a pleading look, which was returned with an annoyed glance. No one really liked Terumi.

Tsunade adjusted her robes and shifted in her seat, ready to speak again.

"In response to Kumogakure's alliance with Otogakure, Danzo has suggested reaching out to missing nins residing in the Land of Fire and offer them a chance to integrate into our military forces."

A myriad of hushed discussions and whispers broke out in the room.

Inoichi Yamanaka turned to his long time friend Shikaku.

"Since when does Tsunade-sama take advise from Danzo?"

Shikaku rested his head on his arms, falling asleep on the table.

"Wh-Hey! Shikaku! Don't ignore me!" Inoichi raised his fist dangerously close to the Nara's head.

The lazy Clan Head looked at his friend then smirked. "Exactly. When has Tsunade-sama ever taken advice from Danzo?"

Inoichi lowered his fist. "That makes sense. If she's never taken advice from Danzo..."

"...Why start now." Inoichi nodded in agreement. Shikaku laid his face back into his arms. "She has a plan."

Tsunade slammed her fists into the table. Loud. The Council turned into scared sheep and backed into their seats. There were two things you did not do to the Hokage. Take her Alcohol away, or make her angry. Jiraiya could attest to both of these. But there was one thing that made her angry more than perverts and paperwork. Council meetings. Shizune practically had to drag her kicking and screaming to every single one. Being in that room to Tsunade was the equivalent of someone continuously shitting in her cereal.

"Are you all done!" Tsunade's voice boomed to every council member, effectively scared the living daylight out of them. A council member ran out of the room holding his pants, a foul stench permeating the room in his wake.

Tsume Inuzuka gagged in her seat. "Damn my nose!"

Choza chuckled next to her. "Those Inuzuka senses aren't working in your favor today."

Tsume coughed up some gunk. "Blech! I say after this we vote to kick that fucker out of the council."

The Hokage sighed. "Let's get back to business shall we?"

This time it was Danzo who took the stage. His signature emotionless expression adorning his face. "The Fox will be contacted by Yugao Uzuki, one of Tsunade's most trusted ANBU. The Fox will contact his associates and will travel here, at which point they will be appointed under the Council's command."

"For a hefty sum, I assume." Homura asked the question on everyone's mind.

Danzo shook his head. "Tsunade has come up with a plan to rectify the problem."

All eyes shifted to Tsunade, who was grinning mischievously.

"My plan is to offer these three missing nins refuge in our village and in time, we offer the three of them citizenship into Konoha."

Shikaku turned his head to Inoichi. "Told you."

Shibi Aburame, in his regular stoic fashion eyed Tsunade carefully, unconvinced in her words.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Shibi?"

Shibi adjusted his glasses. "How could you be so certain they would accept?"

She sighed again. "Unlike us, other villages have not been so kind to missing nins. Hunting them down and killing them as to prevent their chances of starting trouble. Much like when Zabuza Momochi had when he planned a coup against Yagura, the former Mizukage. My guess is that they don't want a repeat of that event. Plus the hunter-nin squads constantly breathing down your neck. I would say this is a generous offer."

A voice emanated from the back of the room. "You said three."

Fear spread throughout the Council. This man rarely came to Council meetings. In fact in his entire time since appointed, he had never spoken a word towards any other member. He sat at the end of the table belonging to the Clan Heads.

Everyone watched him with cautions eyes.

Tsunade smiled a big smile. A smile not seen since four years ago.

"Makoto Itsuku and Junna Toren will be granted citizenship of course. Once we identify who the Fox is he will also be accepted."

The mysterious Clan Head crossed his arms. "And the Fourth. Shiru?"

The Godaime Hokage grinned and rested her chin in her palms.

"I have obtained information on the identity of Shiru. An old teammate of yours Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes turned wide.

"Naruto Uzamaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Cliff Hanger. Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I'm moving houses at the moment. To much stuff to do, not enough time.<strong>

**Anyway.**

**Till next time!**


	3. False Sense of Security

**Oh hi. Why are you here? Oh the story, right.**

**So I guess I owe an explanation huh?**

**I moved countries. Well not yet. In like, three days.**

**Expect more chapters coming at a more frequent rate.**

**We also got reviews! Three of them! That's two more than one!**

* * *

><p>A candle flickered in what little wind was provided from the tiny window in the basement. Two figures sat in silence at a table center of the room.<p>

"Do you understand your mission parameters?" The male figure in the room shifted papers around on the table in front of him as he spoke.

The female figure spoke in an uninterested tone. "Kill the target. Simple."

The male figure let out a small smile. "Well you got one thing right." The figure stood from his chair and made his way to the steel door at the end of the room. " Your contact is Yugao Uzuki. ANBU. Purple hair. You can't miss her." The steel door opened, letting sunlight from the corridor seep in. "For the plan. Do not fail. Junna."

Juuna nodded in reply. "You can count on me."

* * *

><p>The sunlight seeped past the leaves and trees in the forest. A woman jumped from tree to tree until she made her way to a clearing. Junna hopped from her branch and landed a few metres away from her partner.<p>

"Hey Junna! Glad to see you could make it." The Fox waved excitedly at her. She gave a snide look in reply.

"Hey! Don't give me that! I wasn't waiting all day for your slow ass!" Placing both hands on his head The Fox bent down to the ground. Extending his right leg he began up some stretches. Looking up, his eyes met Junna's. "We have a mission."

"Oh! So it's we now is it?" Junna stomped on Fox's foot mid-stretch. He let out a ladylike scream, holding his injured toe to his face for inspection. "Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Junna stomped her foot down to the ground with Tsunade-like force, scaring the other S-rank nin back to reality.

"First! You take on a group of B-rankers without me! Second! You go to the collection office without me! Third! You take on another mission...without me!"The Fox looked at her with understanding. "I see why you would be mad."

"I'm not mad." Junna scoffed.

"R-really!" Whimpered Fox.

"No" A ferocious growl followed.

"Ah good."

…

"I'm being led into a false sense of security aren't I?"

Smiling, Junna placed a comforting hand on Fox's shoulder. "Yep."

In that moment, a single tear rolled down the Fox's' cheek. "Ah crap."

All that could be heard for hours were the screams of terror coming from the forests. If no one knew any better, they would guess that the entire Torture and Interrogation Unit were having a birthday party.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean Naruto is alive?"<p>

At this point the Uchiha Head's knuckles were drawing blood.

Tsunade gave him an impassive look.

"Exactly what I've told you. We have information telling us that Naruto is disguising himself as a missing nin inside this group we've hired."

Sasuke was furious. Naruto had faked his death! Did he not care what his friends thought about him! But he had to calm himself. Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths. Steeling himself once more he spoke quietly.

"How are you so sure?"

With the flick of the wrist a picture was sent towards Sasuke. He froze when he saw the picture. Other Clan Heads gathered around the Uchiha. The picture showed a man in an orange ANBU mask of a Fox lunging towards an Iwa shinboi.

The Fox and his companions always travelled in a group. Spotting the Fox was easy. He always wore a purple and black mask , while his three companions always wore orange, green and blue. This wasn't the most surprising thing however. In this companions hand was a fully formed Rasengan.

"There are only four people who have ever used that technique." Tsunade spoke as she stood up from her seat. "Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzamaki."

"Impossible." Sasuke spat. "Someone else has to know the Rasengan! Someone..."

"Do you doubt me? Uchiha." Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let's go."

Sasuke stood from his seat, leaving the rest of the Council to gawk over the picture. "Where are we going?"

"To the front gate. We are going to meet-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Izumo ran in through the Council doors, earning him plenty of sneers and glares."Weren't you ever told not to interrupt a Council Meeting?" Koharu spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry but-"

"Out with it!" Shouted Tsunade.

"The Kazekage's brother has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

* * *

><p>Deidara looked at his missing limb, the tattered part of his cloak fluttering in the cold wind. He hit his clay bird, causing a crack in the exterior. "Ah damn it to hell! If only the Kazekage didn't show up. With her stupid fan and wind jutsus and pigtails... she did have nice hair though."<p>

Deidara placed a hand on his chin.

What would he look like with pigtails?

That's a discussion for another day.

* * *

><p>"A youngster like you being my opponent... it was the most fun I've had in a long time."<p>

"You... Sasori of the Red Sand, right?"

Sasori hid his tail back into his cloak. "Bye kid."

Slowly, Kankurou could no longer see the Akatsuki member. Using the last bit of his strength, he popped a pill into is mouth. "That should take care of the poison. For now."

Kankurou turned on his back, facing the clouds. "Gaara...Temari...Be safe."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" The showmanship inside the Fox emerged as his booming voice was heard around Konoha, his arms spread out towards the gate. "Isn't it great Junna!"<p>

Junna pouted.

"Yeah I would be mad to if I had to live in this craphole."

The two approached the gate. A man with spiky black hair going in every direction and a bandage on the bridge of his nose was strapping a kunai blade to his back. The guard carefully eyed the two. Kotetsu knew who the male was by his clothing. The ANBU attire with a purple and black mask easily identified him as S-class missing nin 'The Fox'. The Fox, as he was called, was a shady individual, famously having no failed missions on his record. The Fox has been present since the time of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The most famous theory was that The Fox was actually a family of warriors, the title being passed down from generation to generation.

His companion was harder to identify, but sitting at a gate all day had it's advantages. Junna Toren. She was beautiful, but dangerous nonetheless. Her snow white hair trailed down to her hands, not that you could see them. Taking a cue out of Shizune's book, her hands were covered in the sleeves of her black kimono. She was one of the three guarding the Fox and, like the rest of them, not much was known about her skills.

"What's happening?" The Fox looked at the guard, who looked lost in thought.

Kotetsu snapped to attention and walked towards the Fox."The Kazekage's brother has been kidnapped."

The Fox chuckled. "Really now?"

Kotetsu felt his rage building. What was funny about this!?

The Fox replaced his attention to a figure approaching. "Just who I wanted to see!"

Tsunade walked out of the gates with a team of Leaf shinboi following. Junna could recognize some of these faces from the bingo books. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Asuma Sarutobi. There were others she didn't recognize but still. Big group.

"So, Baa-Chan, what's shaking?"

Tsunade looked at The Fox with wide eyes. Kakashi and the others had began staring at him, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Er...you guys okay?"

Tsunade shook her head of those thoughts and returned focus to the matter at hand.

"You two are being hired to help with the war by alliancing yourself with our village." Tsunade started pacing around in front of the gates. "First mission! Retrieve the Kazekage's brother, jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. Your opponents will be the Akatsuki who, along with any other reinforcements called, will try and stop you in this endeavor. Eliminate them! Retrieve Gaara! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" A chorus of men and women shouted.

"I refuse." Tsunade face-faulted.

"What do you mean no you brat!"

Fox rubbed his neck. "I'd rather not get caught up in all this crap." He jerked his thumb behind them. "Let's go."

Junna whispered to Fox. "This is why we choose missions together."

The Fox just stared at her. "Give it a rest Juuna."

Tsunade placed a hand on her chin. "Are you sure you don't want to join?" Her face grew dark. "Not even for 50 million ryo?"

The duo stopped dead in their tracks. Both turned to the Hokage with their jaws dropped.

Fox tapped his partner on the shoulder. "J-junna? How much do you think that is. In, y'know, comparison to all our other jobs."

"E-erm...remember Furido's Four-Man Team? Double that."

In less than millisecond Fox was bowed at the Tsunade's feet. "Hokage-sama! I promise on my life that I will complete this mission. For my honor, my clan, my wife...and an absolute crap ton of money." Fox whispered that last part to himself.

Junna sighed and walked over. "You don't have a clan or... y'know, honor?"

"Oh yeah." The Fox propped himself back to his feet.

"Where are the other two?" Tsunade inquired.

Fox crossed his arms like a child. "Well Makoto's a slow son of a bitch, so for him to get here... eh it could take weeks. Honestly, I don't care if he has a dentist appointment the same goddamn day. When you're a missing-nin I think dental hygiene takes a back seat too... Oh I don't know? Dying! Honestly he can-"

Fox froze.

"Two?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Honestly, there wasn't enough alchohol on earth that could deal with this guy.

"Of course. I'm paying for four shinobi, aren't I?"

Fox's posture changed and he hung his head. He spoke with clenched his fists.

"So you really don't know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to the next chapter! It has more action and flashbacks. Yay!<strong>

**On a side note, I tried making longer chapters. It's something that I'm working on for sure. But for some reason I can't get past a certain point when writing a chapter. Maybe it's a creative thing. I dunno.**


End file.
